


I love to watch you suffer

by RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, Joseph being a horny slut, Licking, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, fucking against the wall, seb hating life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena/pseuds/RuvikIsSecretlyJohnCena
Summary: Ruvik has Sebastian in a chair and out of nowhere stuff happens (;





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a one shot, not decided. Hope you like (;

Ruvik held a brochure for beacon mental hospital and chuckled "look Seb, they promise excellent care here to the highest standard."  
He mocked "'Here at beacon, we promise to exceed expectations and take excellent care to the highest standard.' And I quote. Such a shame, look at the state of this place." Ruvik tutted and looked over to the man bound by barbed wire, unable to move in the wheel chair with a musty iron type smell.

"Sick bastard.." He spat and turned his head so he didn't have to look at the sadistic individual who was currently holding him captive.

Ruvik sighed "Why so tense, Seb?" He asked with a grin and gave him a disappointed look. "Aren't you enjoying the time we spend together?" He teased and stood up, looking down at the detective disapprovingly "So ungrateful."

Sebastian shuffled and winced as the sharp bindings dug themselves into his filthy arms. "Let me go or so help me god, you will regret it." He gritted.

The charred man chuckled and soon his chuckle turned into a dark sadistic bellow of laughter. He clutched his stomach while wiping his eye with the other hand "God? Oh Detctive, there is no god here. You're in hell so start praying to me because I'm in control here." 

Ruvik smirked and materialised in front if Sebastian. He grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him. "But don't worry darling, I'm only doing for you what poor poor little Myra couldn't." The hooded man purred and leaned down, enjoying Sebastains rage.

"Fuck you, don't you dare talk about my wife. Ever!" He growled before spitting in Ruviks face and scowling at him hatefully.

Ruvik wiped the saliva from his cheek an shook his head "So persistently ungrateful." He said before putting his spit covered fingers in Sebastains mouth and violently thrusting them in and out of it.

The detective gagged as Ruviks fingers went down his throat and continued to piston and out. Eventually he pulled his fingers out of the ravens mouth and smeared them across his face with a dark grin on his face.

Sebastian coughed and gasped slightly, grimacing at the new taste of burned flesh and blood which lingered on his tongue and down his throat. "The fuck is wrong with you!" He asked, swallowing the bile which slowly rose up his throat.

"Everyone has their own version of fun, correct?" The sadistic man asked in a very genuine way and looked at Sebastian, expecting an answer.

All he did was nod but that was answer enough for the time being.

"Well I like watching others suffer just like I did. It brings me great pleasure, the type of pleasure that you would feel if you were to read a dirty magazine perhaps? Instead of porn and sexual images and videos, I enjoy watching people as they hang on for dear life." Ruvik circled round Sebastian before kneeling down and breathing into his ear "That's what turns me on, that's one of the many reasons why I do what I do." He purred and licked the shell of the detectives ear.

Sebastian shivered and moved his head as far away from Ruvik as he could without getting sliced by the barbed wire. "That is fucking sick, how can you get off on something like that?" He asked, voice laced with disbelief. 

"How can you get off on seeing a woman with no clothes on? I don't see the fascination with it.." Ruvik grimaced and sat on the arm of the chair, also sitting on Sebastains arm but he was fairly light so it wasn't much of a problem.

Sebastian shook his head "You're obviously not attracted to women." He mumble and frowned when the hooded man took a seat on his arm.

"Not attracted to women? I'm not attracted to anything apart from pain and suffering. It certainly was a wonderful sight when your wife died though. It was like a child having their parent check in the closed for monsters and proving there is nothing in there." He said with a grin and licked his lips before grabbing Sebastian's face again and making him face him 

A tear slid down the detectives cheek and he scowled "Fuck you Ruvik, you sick, twisted shit." He growled and blinked away another tear.

"Oh dear Seb, watching you suffer like this really does excite me. How I enjoy watching you as you resent me." He breathed with a smirk as he leaned over and kissed the detective roughly, biting his bottom lip hard and slipping his thumb into his mouth to grant himself access. He slipped his tongue inside and kissed him hard still, keeping his thumb in his mouth.

Sebastian choked slightly and groaned as he was kissed so violently, he bit down on Ruvik thumb and grimaced at the blood with started mixing with his own.

Ruvik pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He arose from the arm of the chair and spread his arms as if he were about to fly "You're all mine, my playthings. To torture and ruin like toys." He said in a sadistic way and laughed "How very exciting." 

Sebastian began to feel more sick then before. Ruvik was hard and he wasn't hiding it. His bloodstained bottoms were thin and stretched out in the crotch area. The sight of it made Sebastian feel more nauseous than ever and he looked away, never wanting to see it again.

Just then, ruining Ruviks moment of self glory, Joseph slammed the door open and his eyes widened when he saw Sebastian, bound to the chair and Ruvik looking at him with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Seb!" He called and ran over to him, ignoring Ruvik who he wouldn't deny that he was shit scared of. He frantically searched for a way to get his parter free but when he saw the futility in the situation he turned to Ruvik and scowled "What did you do to him?" He asked desperately.

"Ahh just in time little Joseph, how nice to see you." He said, materialising in front of the new guest and putting his hand on his shoulder. 

Laura's hands erupted from the ground and grabbed his ankles, spreading his legs apart as wide as they could go. Barbed wire wrapped its self around his upper body binding his arms to his torso. "What are you-" he was cut off by a hand cupping him and kneading his crotch as if it were fresh dough. "Ngh st.. Stop~" he moaned and bowed he head as he involuntarily bucked into Ruviks hand.

Sebastian gagged at the sight before him. He didn't want to look but his eyes became unable to shut. "You're going to watch your slut of a partner get what he's always wanted from you but instead from me." He said before sliding his hand into the front of the detectives slacks and then his underwear, groping him and then pumping his fist on Joseph's growing erection.

"Ahh.." Joseph moaned and the bindings on his arms were released. The raven gripped Ruviks arms and gasped as his surprisingly skilled hand got to work on his cock. He moaned into the hooded mans shoulder.

"That's it Joseph, enjoy your self." Ruvik purred and stroked the ravens hair, praising him for his good behaviour.

Sebastian gritted his teeth and tried to look away but he couldn't "Stop.. Leave him alone!" The detective ordered but it was futile. The fact that Joseph was actually enjoying the attention he was receiving made his nausea sky rocket. It was disgusting and to think that he would allow such a thing after everything Ruvik had done to him.

Ruvik removed his hand and pushed Joseph up against the wall before kissing him roughly, dismissing Laura beforehand. The raven kissed back and wrapped his arms around the burned man, enjoying the much needed attention.

Ruvik pushed his tongue into Joseph's mouth and kissed him deeply whilst the detective ground against his leg in an attempt for friction."Ruvik.." He breathed and began biting and sucking on the hooded mans scarred neck.

Ruvik moved to give Joseph better access, looking back at Sebastian with a sadistic grin "enjoying the show detective?" He asked with a chuckled before abruptly turning Joseph around and slamming him roughly up against the wall and removing his slacks along with his boxer briefs before putting his palm to the ravens mouth "spit." He demanded harshly.

Joseph licked Ruviks hand lustfully and spat in it willingly, desire taking over completely and not even caring that the person who was about to fuck him was Ruben Victoriano, the sadistic bastard responsible for all this.

Ruvik pulled out his pulsing cock and slicked it with Joseph's saliva before thrusting into the detective without warning and emitting a groan from the back of his throat.

Sebstian coughed, all he could do was watch his partner get fucked mercilessly into tomorrow and enjoy it at that. He hated it, everything, the sight, he didn't want to be here. He never wanted to be here but now more then ever he wished he could retreat into a bottle of whiskey and drink his problems away.

"Ah Ruvik fuck!" Joseph groaned and pushed him self back on to the hooded mans cock "Harder!~" he demanded and Ruvik gladly obliged. 

Ruvik pounded into Joseph, his breath moist in the detectives ear and he mercilessly thrusted in and out, each thrust deeper than the other and striking the prostate since the beginning. "Come for me little Joseph." He growled into the other mans ear while squeezing his cock.

Joseph nodded and continued moaning like a dirty slut before coming into Ruviks hand and on to the wall.

It didn't take long for Ruvik to come also, buried extremely deep into the raven. He groaned, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and putting his cock back where it belonged.

Joseph pulled his trousers back up while panting heavily and looked at Sebastian apologetically before grabbing on to Ruvik for support but being denied as the hooded man moved away, causing Joseph to fall to the ground.

"Don't seek affection from me, little Joseph." He said with a chuckled before walking over to Sebastian and caressing his face. "Enjoy the show?" He asked with a grin.

Sebastian scrunched up his face and blinked out of confusion when the barbed wire disappeared.

"He's yours Joseph." Ruvik said with a dark smirk.

Joseph looked up, a grin plastered across his face "Oh.." He said with a chuckled as he stood up.

Ruvik materialised out if the room and left his prisoner to Detective Oda to finish off...


End file.
